lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Muse's Best Album Best Live! Collection II
μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II is the second album of the "Best Album Best Live! Collection" series. It has every song that was released so far (excluding the ones featured in the first collection) including some remixes of the songs that were featured in the PS VITA game Love Live! School Idol Paradise. Songs # Bokura wa Ima no Naka de - Muse # WILD STARS - Muse # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru - Muse # Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai - Muse # [[Susume→Tomorrow|Susume'→'''Tomorrow]] - Kosaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori # START:DASH!! - Kosaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi # Korekara no Someday - Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori, Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico # Wonder zone - Muse # No brand girls - Muse # START:DASH!! - Muse # Yume Naki wa Yume Yume ja Nai - Kosaka Honoka # Anemone Heart - Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi # Nawatobi! - Koizumi Hanayo # Beat in Angel - Nishikino Maki and Hoshizora Rin # [[Niko puri♥Joshi dou|Niko puri'♥'''Joshi dou]] - Yazawa Nico # Garasu no Hanazono - Ayase Eli and Tojo Nozomi # LONELIEST BABY - Muse # Puwa Puwa-O! - Printemps # Music S.T.A.R.T!! - Muse # LOVELESS WORLD - Muse # Takaramonozu - Muse # Paradise Live - Muse # Binetsu Kara Mystery - Lily White # Kimi No Kuse Ni! - Lily White # Cutie Panther - BiBi # Natsu, Owaranai de - BiBi # Pure girls project - Printemps # UNBALANCED LOVE - Printemps # Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki - Muse # Datte Datte Aa Mujou - Muse # Donna Toki Mo Zutto - Muse # COLORFUL VOICE - Muse # Yume no Tobira - Muse # Sentimental StepS - Muse # Love wing bell - Hoshizora Rin, Ayase Eli, Nishikino Maki, Koizumi Hanayo and Tojo Nozomi # Dancing stars on me! - Muse # KiRa-KiRa Sensation! - Muse # Happy maker! - Muse # Shiawase Iki no SMILING! - Kosaka Honoka # Zurui yo Magnetic today - Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico # Kururin MIRACLE! - Hoshizora Rin # Storm in Lover - Sonoda Umi and Ayase Eli # Moshimo Kara Kitto... - Tojo Nozomi # Suki desu ga Suki desu ka? - Minami Kotori and Koizumi Hanayo # Soshite Saigo no Peji ni Wa - Muse # Shangri-La Shower - Muse # Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru - Muse # Eien Friends - Printemps # Nightingale Love Song - Printemps # Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku - Lily White # Futari Happiness - Lily White # Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan - BiBi # Trouble Busters - BiBi # CheerDay CheerGirl! - Printemps # Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai - Lily White # Silent Tonight - BiBi # Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (LittleMore-Rock Mix) - Muse # Music S.T.A.R.T!! (SKA-Feel Mix) - Muse # No brand girls (GRP-Explosion Mix) - Muse # START:DASH!! (Bitter-Sweet Mix) - Muse # Wonderful Rush (Hevey-Rush Mix) - Muse # Pure girls project (Super-Mondo Mix) - Printemps # Cutie Panther (Metal-Panther Mix) - BiBi # Binetsu Kara Mystery (Teke-Teke Eleki Mix) - Lily White Videos Category:Best Live! Collection Category:Muse